


Being The Younger

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [42]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sanctuary, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Elijah will always be younger.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Sanctuary Singles [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/707595
Kudos: 3





	Being The Younger

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in a special challenge at the Frodo Flash Fiction Community at Live Journal and Dreamwidth. We were to pick one (or more) of seven tables, and write 100 fics and/or make 100 icons based on the prompts provided. I choose Table A, Mixed Prompts, and while I didn’t finish, I managed over half. This fic was based on prompt #65, young.

[ ](https://imgur.com/cADGnze)

Elijah asked, “Will it ever stop mattering to you that I’m so young?”

“I can’t answer that because I don’t know,” Sean replied.

“You’ve been on both sides of the question,” Elijah went on. “When you were with Daniel, you were the younger one. Did it bother him?”

Sean shook his head. “I’m not sure. It didn’t seem to matter to him, or at least I never saw any signs that it did.”

“Pedar never cared that I was younger.”

“Oh, he cared,” Sean assured him. “He liked it that way. Being so much older kept him in a position of power and that was the way he wanted it.”

“And I was too stupid to see it.”

“You loved him.”

“No, I loved who I thought he was, something I’ve never had to do with you, Sean because you don’t pretend to be someone you’re not.”

“Thank you.”

“It doesn’t matter if it bothers you or not, Sean because I’m always going to love you, but I’m always going to be younger. You’re just going to have to get used to it.”

Sean smiled. “I’ll do my best.”


End file.
